<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life's Lemons by ami_ven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485740">Life's Lemons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven'>ami_ven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I still do not see the purpose of this.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life's Lemons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 691 "make a stand"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I still do not see the purpose of this,” said Ziva.</p>
<p>Tony looked up from the pile of wood beside him.  “It’s an American tradition,” he said.  “We agreed that we wanted to give Tali the kind of childhood neither of us got.”</p>
<p>Her expression softened.  “We did.  Which is why I have allowed her to take over my kitchen and make her lemonade.  That does not mean I see the purpose.”</p>
<p>“Learning capitalism,” said Gibbs, toolbox in hand, closing the gate behind him.</p>
<p>Tony frowned.  “You called him?”</p>
<p>Ziva arched an eyebrow at him, and he sighed.  </p>
<p>“Good call.”</p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>